Rolling Trogo
|image_map = HKmap.jpg |formationdate = 2/26/2007 |alliance = Global Alliance of Royal Nations |flag = Custom31.png |team = Red |languages = Chinese |government = Communist |image_ruler = masterchief.jpg |ruler = Trogo |religion = Jainism |currency = Yen |statisticsdate= April 27, 2007 |rank = 22,626 |infra = 236.00 |tech = 19.89 |litrate = 20 |landarea = 93.587 |nationstrength = 1,210.450 |totalpop = 3,619 |civilians = 2,050 |soldiers = 1,568 |nativeresources = Silver, and Wheat |connectedresources = Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Silver, Spices, Water, Wheat, Wine |bonusresources = Steel, Fine Jewelry }} Nation Information Rolling Trogo is a very large and older nation at 59 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Rolling Trogo work diligently to produce Silver and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Rolling Trogo is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Rolling Trogo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rolling Trogo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Rolling Trogo. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rolling Trogo will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Rolling Trogo's History Rolling Trogo has started with Trogo, but since that nation was corrupted with war and bad governing, led Trogo to be destroyed. After Trogo was destroyed, King_Trogo rose, but since a nation pwned it, I had to start over again, this time, I joined an alliance which would protect me. I thought about joining NPO, but since NPO is too big, why would they care about a nation like me? A nation attacked me, I sent private messages to my fellow nations to help, but you know what? They don't care! After that, I joined GARN, whome the leader I know in real life. He told me lots of good tips, and since August, 2006 to now, we have 12 members. The members are kind, if I needed help in wars, they would help me. It was very lucky for me to join GARN, for most of my real life friends joined it. If you'd want me to help you choose an alliance, I'd tell you to choose GARN, but I also have some tips, don't join big alliances like NPO or NpO when your nation is small, because they won't care about you in any ways, their alliance is too big for one small nation. Thats what I went through. Choose an alliance about 10-30 nations big, it's quite good for starter and professional nations. So that's my Cybernation's life. I really garentee you that GARN is a good alliance for you, big or small, because we have growing nations and strong nations. Thanks for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it. Trade Offers Rolling Trogo is currently not taking any trade offers in for my trade slots are all used up, sorry. GARN IMPERIAL OFFICER OF GARN For more information about my alliance (GARN (Global Alliance of Royal Nations)), please go to the search engine on your left side of the web-page and put in "GARN", there you will find out more information about "GARN". My job in GARN is to recruit nations into GARN, if you wish to join, please PM (private message) me in ::CN:: mail, thanks If you aren't in GARN, please don't use "Custom 31" (Red-Eye) flag, thanks Additional Information I'm sorry, some statistics may be wrong, for I don't edit this page often, I'll try to edit it as much as I can, and please don't edit this page, for I'll do it myself. Thanks Some people may ask why my currency is Yen, since Yen is closer to Yuan than any other currencies in ::CN::, so I'm using Yen, even though my nation is located in Hong Kong, thats why my National Seal is UK's Coat of Arms and Chinese Anthem, don't get mixed up though!